


Did you see the lights?

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: All our broken peices [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Plus a bunch of mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: “So what do you guys do? Obviously you've got some money,” Izzy asked, waving a hand to indicate their very nice loft.“Well, um.” Alec shifts in his seat. “We kind of own a extremely popular night club?”Isabelle bursts out laughing####They have dinner, they talk. That's it.





	Did you see the lights?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this took a bit longer than I thought it would but here we are! It's also a bit longer, but I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Title from Flares by the Script because I live that song

In his twenty five years of life, Magnus Bane had experienced his share of strange and surreal moments, but this might top them all.

“This is good.” Isabelle Lightwood said, twirling spaghetti around her fork.

“Thanks, the sause is a friend's recipy. Best thing ever.” Alexander nodded in agreement.

Strange and suriel because it was Isabelle Lightwood at their dinner table. She looked so much like his boyfriend, yet so different. And different from the pictures in the old album Alec pulled out in what he called his weakest moments, and Magnus called his strongest.

Alec had always said they would get along like a house on fire, and like with most things had proved to be correct. The first few minutes of dinner had been a bit tense, but before long they were trading embarrassing stories about Alec, as well as talking fashion and makeup.

Alec and Isabelle had six years of catching up to do, too much for one night. But they were definitely trying.  
Issabele talking about her school, studying to be a medical examiner. 

Alec told Izzy about majoring in English with a minor in business. That was actually how they'd met, Magnus also doing his minor in business, majoring in Ancient Languages.

Magnus remembered vividly the first time he'd set eyes on Alec. They shared a few classes, but Alec tended to sit in the back and not talk a lot. He'd not even known the other boy's name until they'd been partnered together on a big project that required a lot of time spent together. If Magnus had been half in love at the sight of Alec, he'd fallen completely once they'd gotten to get to know one another. 

But they hadn't started dating until about eight months later. Both had felt the spark between, but Alec had understandably needed time after losing everything he'd ever known, including the younger siblings he'd adored.

Laughing they told Isabelle about their first date, which had kind of been a disaster. 

“So what do you guys do? Obviously you've got some money,” Izzy asked, waving a hand to indicate their very nice loft.

“Well, um.” Alec shifts in his seat. “We kind of own a extremely popular night club?”

Isabelle bursts out laughing. Magnus didn't blame her. His boyfriend had never been much of a party person, still wasn't actually. 

“Wait, you guys are serious?”

“Yeah. Magnus does most of the people-y stuff like the decorations and music and stuff. I'm mainly in charge of security and shit like drugs, though we do our best to keep them out in the first place.” Alec explained.

Isabelle turned to Magnus “I want to know what you did to my brother that he suddenly goes to a club every night, even if it is for work. Actually, the fact that he works at a nightclub is just!” The girl searches for the word, but can't find it so waves her hands around.

“Seriously, I could never talk him into going to a single party! This is so unfair.”

“You'll have to swing by sometime and visit. I'll put you on the V.I.P list.” Magnus says, immediately regretting it. Because they haven't talked about the future, only the preset and a bit of the past.

Izzy looks at Magnus, though the question is clearly aimed at Alec when she says, “So I'll still be around then? Mom and Dad's bullshit isn't going to scare you off this time?”

Alec doesn't flinch externally, but internally. Magnus knows because he has held Alec on Izzy's birthday, on Jace's and Max's, held Alec as he fell apart because he couldn't be there for them, couldn't even send a card. And Magnus had seen the look in his eyes on holiday's, thinking he has to hold it together and not ruin the celebrations for Magnus.

“I love you Alec and I understand why you did at first, but Jace and I don't live at home anymore. Disowning us wouldn't leave us on the streets. And Jace misses you so much, all our friends too! I can't hide this from them, or lie about it.”

“I'm not asking you to lie! But mom was dead serious about the disowning thing, and Max still lives there, and can't move out for years!”

Magnus lays his hand over his boyfriend's, squeezing lightly.  
Isabelle opens her mouth, but he interrupts.

“Let's keep the serious talk for after dinner over a bottle of wine. Alexander and I have to be at work around seven thirty, but we can talk about the future before then, alright?”

“Alright,” both Lightwoods courus, Alec sending him a small but grateful smile.

Izzy then starts in about a story about Jace that Clary had called to tell her yesterday. The second oldest Lightwood had moved to LA to train to be a cop, along with his girlfriend Clary who was there for the art program. Isabelle's ex and Clary's bff Simon Lewis was pursuing his dream of being a music teacher.

They laughed, and for a little bit, the axe hanging over their heads was forgotten for the moment.

Dinner wraps up, leftovers are put in the fridge, and the dishes in the sink. Alec excuses himself to the bathroom while Magnus breaks out a bottle of wine from Ragnor he'd been saving for a while. He had a feeling it'd be needed.

He set three glasses down on the coffee and filled them while Izzy investigated their photo wall.

Framed photos that Alec brought from his childhood, pictures of their college graduations, opening night of Pandemonium,the trip they took to Paris eight months ago, even one from Isabel's high school graduation, stolen from her Instagram page.

“Huh, this guy looks like a younger Raphael Santiago. Less hot and not as well dressed, but still.” Isabelle glanced back at him, “you know the guy who starred in the Night Children trilogy? I'm not normally a vampire person, but those were amazing.”

Magnus chuckled, corking the bottle then moving to stand beside Isabelle.  
The picture she's referring to is one of him, Raphael, Cat, and Ragnor when he was fifteen. They're standing outside the ice cream place they loved that closed down a few years ago.

“That's because it is Raphael Santiago my dear.” Magnus frowned. “That reminds me, I haven't heard from him in a while. Jerk said he would call yesterday but never did. Tipical.”

Isabelle whirled to face him. “You know Raphael Santiago?”

“Why do you think our nightclub is so popular? He hates it, hangs out with Alex whenever his co stars drag him there while in New York, and he knows it's good for our publicity. Despite his protests, he really does care.”

“How do you even know him?”

“We were in a foster home together actually. He's a year younger than me. Cat and Rangor,” he nodded to the other two people in the frame, “are both two years older than me. Even after they aged out they would come and visit us, bring take out sometimes because our foster mom could not cook.”

“They sound amazing.”

“Cat's a nurse at the hospital, and Ragnor has some weird historical research job. Them and Raph are all the family I have, other than Alexander of course.”

Izzy looked at him weird. “What?” he asked.

“I've just never heard anyone but our parents call him by his full name. He hates it.”

“Really? He always said he loved it when I called him that.”

Izzy shook her head. “You Magnus Bane are indeed something special. I'm so glad my brother found you, and that we happened to visit the same coffee shop. And I hope to get to know you better because Alec needs as many people who love him by his side as possible.”

Magnus thought of how bright Alec had smiled whenever Isabelle talked, and about the ring hidden in his three fourths of the closet, and about how this might change his previous plans for Christmas day.

“I agree completely Isabelle Lightwood.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So what did you think? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments on the first part, it ment the world to me. I believe I replied to everyone but even if I didn't, know it means so much to me. Jace and Max will (hopefully) show up next time, but feel free to drop any suggestions for who you want to see 
> 
> Have an excellent day (or night in my case)


End file.
